Shizuka Hōzuki
Shizuka Hōzuki (鬼灯しずか, Hōzuki Shizuka) celebrated as the Sixth Mizukage (六代目水影, Rokudaime Mizukage) of Kirigakure, is an S-Rank Kunoichi hailing from the prestigious Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku). A woman adored for her beauty and charmed personality, Shizuka was blessed with the title of the Beauty of the Seven Seas (美しさ七つ海, Shichi Umi no Utsukushi-sa), which throughout her lifetime granted her a multitude of benefits, including an astounding confidence in sexual appeal, entrance within the ranks of the shinobi, and above all else, a lawfully wedded husband. Born and raised in a time of utter destruction and misfortune of what was the Kirigakure Civil War, Shizuka was branded with Saiken (犀犬, Saiken), better known as the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi), in the hopes of containing it's power and restoring peace within the village hidden in the mist. Though it proved to be an uncontainable struggle from the beginning, Shizuka adapted to the ways of Saiken over the course of forty years, forming an unbreakable, mutual bond, sealed with by the key of happiness, and protected the truth of love. Her high profile charisma is but only one of many intriguing subjects about her, often overshadowing her vast array of accomplishments, such as that of her acceptance as the Head of the Hōzuki Clan (しゅせきくにつ鬼灯一族 Shuseki kunitsu Hōzuki Ichizoku). Her power defined by the legacy she herself foretold and engraved within the history of the shinobi world, Shizuka's potential apparently envisions no limit, as evident by the power bestowed within her since child birth. With her days as the government elected Hunter-nin Captain behind her, Shizuka has long since moved forward, both guiding and training numerous pupils along the way, as she herself progressed towards the future. The subject of a deranged past, Shizuka's bewildered personality is the result of continuous mental and physical abuse, which she suffered for simply living her life. The only item of true value she carried with her into the promise land, remains the malicious Samehada (鮫肌; Literally meaning "Shark Skin"), alongside whose power she indulged herself within to consciously tear away her past. Her sheer expertise in battle, in conjunction with her upbringing divine power, earned her world recognition as Samehada's Mistress (しゅふくにつ(鮫肌, Shufukunitsu no Samehada), rhetorically symbolizing her mastery in utilizing the large sentient sword. Her relationship with Samehada is described as an inappropriate affair of utter adultery, much to the displeasure of her beloved husband. In Shizuka's mind, Samehada comes before all else, including her village, comrades, and even her own children. The bond between the woman and the sword far exceeds the typical belittlement of chakra, with Samehada clinging to far more then just her chakra. On a daily basis, Shizuka has created alone time, away from her responsibilities as the Mizukage, to spend quality time with her sword. This particular affair is not known to anyone, though is credited by Shizuka herself as her greatest flaw. A woman whose astounding sensual physique permitted many a fancy dream, many demanded Shizuka's hand in marriage through her prime years. Over the span of her life, Shizuka learned to take advantage over her immense sexual appeal, utilizing it in order to settle debates, complete missions, and increase her popularity. Throughout Kirigakure, several fan clubs have surfaced, all of which dedicate their primary focus towards Shizuka's natural beauty. All in all, Shizuka has embarked on a new mission. A quest rather, to brighten the name of her village and bestow it among the ranks of the cold, war torn shinobi world. Her loyalty towards the village is her biggest asset, and she will stop at nothing, and do everything within her power, to the best of her ability, to carry Kirigakure over the hump, and to the top of the mountain. Personality Shizuka is often described as bipolar, though this is strictly a description based on her various moods throughout the course of one day. As a nurturing mother, Shizuka is to behave in a manner where she can motivate her children to strive for success, as if her own array of accomplishments are not motive enough. Before her children, as well as strangers, locals, and associates, Shizuka is warm, gentle, and loving, often seen with a warm smile worn across her face, dashing enough to raise gentlemen off their feet. She is known for disciplining her children to the point of considerate physical abuse, often lecturing them about how important their studies are to become able shinobi. She is also a stern believer in hard work, who acted as the primary instructor of her own children, training them to the brink of death, day after day after day. By the progress and potential of her children, one may infer she is an exceptional teacher, who is credited for properly developing a new generation of ‘’’Sanin’’' (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin'’). She may also seem unfaithful at times, due to her naturally flirtatious nature. Shizuka has a strong attraction towards muscular males, and has little to no problem sharing it with them, given the right circumstances are met. She also suffers from an immense love lust, with sexual desire so great that she is often left in a depressed state when by herself. It was for this particular reason that she agreed to marry at a young age, with a man who was considerably older than she, though the marriage would progress over the years and result in seven healthy children, one of which possesses no evident DNA supporting Shizuka’s husband as his father. However, this particular element was kept a secret by the medical-ninja who delivered Shizuka's child, in the hopes of maintaining the village’s composure, as well as to protect the reputation of the Shizuka as her crucial role within the village, as the Sixth Mizukage. Shizuka also seemingly never displays any reluctancy in showing off her body to others, despite being lawfully wedded, however this is most likely because of her deliberate use of seduction in battle. One of her favorite past time activities is relaxing in the local hot springs, where she converses with her several comrades. Her frequent trips to the hot springs have earned her another partial role as a massage therapist, though for males to require her assistance is more than triple the default price. This is one of the few locations where she is seen without her trusted companion, Samehada, and because, combined with the fact that she is clotheless for the time being, is the most popular area for kidnappers to make their move on Shizuka. Shizuka is a shinobi who, above all else, cares deeply for the sake of her comrades, and the betterment of her village. She has a great sense of unity with her village, who in return, would do anything to secure her wellbeing. Part of this reason may be because they are truly infatuated and in love with her, with many vowing to put their lives on the line for her sake. Entirely aware of the bond she directly shares with her villagers, Shizuka approaches the situation with an open mind, and respects each and every one of them individually. Seen as an all star caliber celebrity within her own village, and to a certain extent, other villages, Shizuka maintains her composure on most occasions, as well as a humble and forgiving attitude. In the heat of the moment, Shizuka is credited to become an entirely different person. Her persona is dramatically altered by the thought of battle, so much so that her presence alone was enough to subdue her entire village from participating in a civil war. Menacing and fearsome, her many years as a captain level member of Kirigakure’s Hunter-nin has prepared her greatly for war. An experienced veteran, Shizuka is capable of disposing all emotions during the course of a fight, even vowing to kill her own children had they gotten in her way. A natural born leader by example, Shizuka excels in motivating her comrades, and capturing the trust of her villagers. When the going gets tough, it is often Shizuka who takes initiative, and leads her squadron to victory. She never let’s her opponents effect her, no matter how surprising their tactics may be or how powerful their techniques are. Egotistical warheads are of no use in her presence, to whom she often responds through lethal sarcasm. She does not tolerate the slightest bit of arrogance in her opponents, vowing to kill any and all of those who look down upon her, her family, or her village. Appearance Revered as the '''Beauty of the Seven Seas', Shizuka appears as an extremely sensually attractive woman. In fact, upon her coming in age, where in the shinobi world was reputed the age of 15, Shizuka was the center of upmost attention, garnering marriage request after marriage request. It is worthy of note most of those requesting her hand in marriage were more than twice her age, promising a great deal of money towards the Hozuki Clan in return. However, majority of these arrangements were denied, with only a handful ever considered and looked upon, despite Shizuka’s intent on marrying young. During this stage of her life, Shizuka was foreseen as the Prize of the Hozuki Clan, as well as the Princess of the Hozuki Clan. Throughout her lifetime, several ninja attempted to kidnap Shizuka, based off her exquisite beauty, both comrades and enemies. When facing off against an opponent in battle, it is very common for her opponents to compliment her on her attractive appearance, where in return, Shizuka most often flirts back, due to her natural flirtatious nature. She at times, however, can go a bit overboard with her flirting, leading to misunderstanding between her and her opponent, who then instead opts that they make love in contrast to fighting. This is a common fighting strategy deployed by Shizuka to give her an undetectable advantage, where she deceives her opponent entirely, before catching him or her off guard and assassinating them. Shizuka, according to several sources, is down right gorgeous and impossible to say no to. She captures the attention of several men just by walking into the room. This trait has it’s fair share of privileges and consequences, as this has led to ‘’several’’ kidnap attempts against Shizuka in the past. On the brighter side of things, using her good looks on missions has allowed her to seduce her victims for knowledge and information, proving to be a profound gatherer using her own methods. Many across the globe know of Shizuka’s existence not based off her accomplishments, but instead off her unique side role as the cover girl for shinobi magazine. There she poses in several different ways wearing revealing clothing, while receiving a fixed amount of pay, as well as more publicity. Fan clubs have emerged across the globe devoting their very formation to idolize Shizuka, with majority of their inhabitants composed of children. With the physique of a super model, Shizuka dresses to impress, and nothing less of it. Her wardrobe is filled with various dresses, though she often settles for a more casual appearance, considerent of the given situation. She is also very skilled in applying makeup, acting as a part time tutor for younger women in the field of fashion as a whole. Every man’s dream woman, Shizuka is taller then even most men, standing just centimeters below six feet (though when in heels, she is noted to exceed this height). She is light skinned, possessing the smooth and soft skin of new born baby, a result of various maintenance products. She has long, luscious, curly red hair that spills down her back and rests below her shoulders. Her eyes are light brown in color, and there is a beauty mark below her chin, which in actuality, stores chakra, similar to Tsunade’s Yin Seal. She has soft, full lips which are often coated in a light pink lipstick. According to several male inhabitants of Kirigakure, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. Her body is what most fantasize about, and is the focal point of her beauty. Shizuka is extremely voluptuous, possessing several thick external organs gruesome in size, rich in fat skin tissue, such as her rump, chest area, and thighs. Most of these body parts were are enlarged through the refined Hozuki Hiden technique, where the user draws a concentrated amount of water into the given body part. Because of this very reason, Shizuka possesses the largest bosoms known to man kind, assumed to be at least of K cup in size. Those who have physically touched them sometime during their lives, by unknown means, have described them as incredibly heavy, but softer than a pillow made of marshmallows. As they are enhanced by and store water, these plump external organs rich in various vitamins and minerals are known to sway and bounce quite a bit upon the woman’s slightest of movements, much to the pleasure of those around her at the time. As the Mizukage, Shizuka’s attire is reminiscent of her authority. She wears a set of dark black robes, famed throughout Kirigakure as, Shizuka-san's revealing kimono. When spotted in this attire, despite it being described as her most common outfit, word is spread throughout the village, sparking happiness all around, in those who simply adore looking at her physique. As it’s reputation holds, the outfit is incredibly revealing, with the coat held together by a single white string, known as an obi. The robe itself is closed quite low, revealing the sizable cleavage of her melon sized breasts. To complete her stunning outfit, Shizuka dons a set of open toed shinobi sandals, black in color. Her extremely large breasts are a subject of craze within Kirigakure. Within a poll on Shinobi magazine, it was rated as the most discussed yearly subject within the village. The very idea of her breasts also almost caused a third civil war, with arguments of their size leading to battles among comrades. This was later worked out, after an explicit textbook listed her breast size as 134 cm in circumference. Shizuka’s appearance is an important part of her daily life, allowing for the busty woman to have things her way, and force others to see to it. It is rumored she once unintentionally murdered a pervert by simply winking in his direction. The explanation behind this debatable event is that Shizuka simply ‘’took his breath away’’, her physical attributes causing the man to forget, and ultimately deprive himself of oxygen. There is also a running myth within the hidden mist village that Shizuka was spotted alone one evening with the then hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. A picture representation serves as the sole evidence behind the event, though it remains uncertain what truly went on that night. Within the image, the two were seen smiling, with Shizuka seemingly moving herself into his lap. The image is partially covered by a closing curtain, which is being pulled by Naruto. Bleach_-_320_-_Large_09.jpg Matsumoto63-6.jpg Shizuka7.png Shizukadisguise.jpg 359979-rangiku_hugs.jpg 265Rangiku_explains.png Bleach_-_308_-_Large_04.jpg shikua7.gif Shizuka5.gif Shizu1.png Shizu2.jpg Shizu3.jpg Abilities Shizuka is an overwhelmingly powerful ninja, revered as currently the most powerful Kunoichi in the world, following the death of the former fifth hokage, Tsunade. Her prestigious talent saw her become the youngest Hunter-nin captain in Kirigakure history, at the age of 14, before ultimately being elected as the 6th Mizukage by the village government and elders within the following years. She is easily one of the most accomplished shinobi Kirigakure has ever produced, acting as the unofficial leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, whilst pledged with the responsibility of keeping the scroll which summons all seven swords. Just the presence of her name is enough to subdue riots within the hidden mist village, a testimony of her fearsome powers. In fact, it is believed the second civil war of Kirigakure came to an abrupt end upon her arrival within the midst of the battle, with shinobi fleeing for their lives at the sight of the infamous Hōzuki Crest she wears on the back of her gigai. When compared to her predecessors, the previous five kage, Shizuka is said to rank among the top three, with her power overlapping the fifth, Mei Terumī. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a member of the Hozuki clan, and a direct descendant of the Second Mizukage, Shizuka was gifted with chakra reserves comparable of that to a tailed beast, as well as an extended life force, which besides the several maintenance products, is the reason she appears half her age. During her lifetime, Shizuka has spent a considerable amount of time with Samehada, so much so that she was entitled as ‘’’Samehada’s Mistress’’’, a title which, ironically, symbolizes, to a certain extent, delicate legitimacy. With years worth of experience between her and Samehada, Shizuka’s chakra mimics Samehada perfectly, to the point where it has become impossible for her to be detected within it’s presence, as it’s chakra covers her own. A woman who possesses incredible levels of chakra, Shizuka is said to have a higher capacity then Samehada’s former wielder, Kisame Hoshigake, who was renowned as the ‘''Tailed Beast Without a Tail’’’, and is one of the reasons Samehada has chosen her as it’s new master. Mastering the properties of chakra at a young age, Shizuka can utilize powerful, otherwise extremely chakra-taxing techniques effortlessly, and with little effect on her chakra reserves. Her chakra reserves are further expanded through Samehada, who shares it’s, along with any chakra it had absorbed earlier, with Shizuka. In the case of danger, Shizuka has also revealed the ability to absorb chakra from others, including forcibly from Samehada. Her chakra absorbing prowess extends to the natural environment, with at least partial knowledge of senjutsu, though her partnership with Samehada prohibits her to enter Sage Mode directly. This allows for her to be replenished at all times, even when without physical contact with Samehada. Physical Prowess With excruciating physical capabilities stemming from her glorious physique, and further enhanced by a multitude of effects and techniques, Shizuka is a force to be reckoned with. The ferocity of her blows is enough to send her victims flying several yards. Direct contact with her fist easily results in shattered bones, and when combined with her ability to increase her muscle size within any given part of her body, even death. Rocks crumble in her presence, and craters form as a result of her sheer strength. Her level of physical strength is on or above the level of Tsunade, whom she is most frequently referred to. Shizuka’s strength is such that she is capable of wielding the large blade known as Samehada with one hand, and on several occasions, three fingers. Another overwhelming physical attribute of Shizuka is the blinding rate of speed in which she travels. Possessing refined reflexes, comparable to those granted to a wielder of the sharingan, Shizuka is able to act extremely quickly, solely based on reaction. Whilst utilizing her unique Aqua Jet technique, it is said that no living shinobi can compare with her levels of speed, which is said to be instantaneous. In fact, her speed often leads to confusion with her opponents, who are simply awestruck by her ability to travel so fast. This special ability of hers, in conjunction with her trained reflexes, and refined natural speed, have credited towards her moniker as Samehada’s Mistress (しゅふくにつ(鮫肌, Shufukunitsu no Samehada). Shizuka is an incredibly durable individual, having survived the power of a tailed beast ball at point blank range, and shown minor injuries in return, though this is most likely an attribute which was greatly enhanced by Samehada, in comparison to natural durability. Shizuka is said to never tire through the course of a fight, thanks to her substantial chakra reserves, and the portions of energy she receives directly from Samehada. She grows stronger dependent on the situation at hand, and the power of her opponent. Her stamina, whilst fighting alongside Samehada, has allowed her to fight continuously for a span of one week, without tiring, and showing minimal signs of exhaustion, if any. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shizuka is simply a master of Water Release techniques, comparable to the expertise of renowned water technique users, such as Tobirama Senju, the second hokage, and Mei Terumī, the fifth Mizukage. Credit to her immense chakra reserves, Shizuka can seemingly turn the tables on any opponent, by manifesting a large oceanic scenery within seconds, something that has garnered quite a bit of praise over her career. By turning the very battlefield into her playground, Shizuka is almost always at an advantage. Under water, Shizuka is able to hold her breath for for a considerable amount of time, so much so that many mistake her prowess for being able to actually breath under water like some sort of fish. She also has complete control over the water element, whether it be from a preexistent water source, or created by her opponent, capable of utilizing it instead to her own advantage. When the going gets tough, Shizuka can knead chakra throughout her body, releasing it in a pin point motion through her mouth, thus, resulting in a curved torrent, which can protect her from various techniques, including the utmost powerful fire based techniques. Shizuka is also gifted in taming the battlefield to her liking, as seen with her ability to transform a given location into an ocean in a matter of seconds. Furthermore, she can erect a thick cloud of mist, one of which surrounds the entire village, (hence the name, village hidden in the mist) containing her direct chakra. The fog is exceptional in concealing her movements, making her invisible to both the sharingan and rinnegan due to the chakra lingering in the mist, sending miscalculations to the eyes, who will perceive the scenery as a mass of chakra. In other words, the chakra of the mist covers her own chakra. A technique of similar conception allows Shizuka to cast a storm over her opponent, forcing water to emit from the clouds above. However, this power of hers is often used to a lesser extent, instead in the form of pouring rain, which further amplifies her hidden prowess, as she becomes entirely invisible from plain view, possessing no chakra signature. When hidden, Shizuka is a masterful assassin, credit to her many years within Kirigakure’s Hunter-nin, and is capable of attacking her opponents without so much of a noise, making it difficult to perceive where her attacks are coming from through the thick mist and or rain. Hōzuki Clan Techniques As not only a member, but heralded as the Head of the Hozuki Clan, Shizuka is able to utilize their most secretive and powerful hidden techniques, one of which allows her to completely liquefy her entire body at will. This technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. She similarly also possesses the ability to utilize her clan’s signature technique, known as the Water Gun Technique. whose sheer power and speed, according to Shizuka herself, has led to numerous amount of victories throughout her lifetime. The power at which Shizuka initiates this technique makes it durable enough to pierce through at least five Rashōmon Gates, and often, kill on contact. Carnal Techniques Shizuka has formulated her very own unique branch of techniques, which she dubbed as Carnal Techniques (なやましい, Nayamashii No Jutsu). The envy of almost of every male inhabitant of the human world, Shizuka takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Shizuka can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast a horrific genjutsu. Furthermore, another self examined technique allows for Shizuka to thoroughly synchronize with her target through the Passionate Kissing Technique. This technique, though it comes together with a rather tedious and prolonged act of repercussion, allows for her to instantaneously perceive her victim's memories, in a way where it is even more sharper and refined than that of the original person. To Shizuka, it feels as though she is in the flashback itself, where she can view the memory from never before seen angles, allowing for a cut clear analysis, as well as the presentative opportunity of gathering notes and conducting her own fair share of research. By far her most devastating regime lies within her chakra, which, when even minimally introduced to her victims, results in severe addiction and lateral brain damage. Those exposed to the raw condiments of her charka are left severely infatuated with Shizuka, with the chakra immediately stemming towards their brain and clogging their cells to ensure that Shizuka is not only the primary subject within their life, but the only subject. Those effected by the after effects of the chakra are no longer able to continue fighting, as their brain is no longer able to function properly, and thus, cannot strategize. It is also so severely damaged that it severs the link between specific muscle memories, at times, leaving Shizuka's opponents incapable of any further movement, even the most minimal pacts of movement, such as walking. It is said that Shizuka utilized this technique against Samehada to gain the latter's trust. Kenjutsu Samehada Shizuka first met Samehada at the age of 18, when she had recently gotten engaged to who would be her future husband. From their first meeting, Samehada took a quick liking to not only Shizuka’s chakra, but it's exact taste, losing itself in her. Shizuka accepted Samehada’s invitation as it’s new master. The sword had been shifted greatly in personality ever since it’s tenure with Killer B, whose very conscience was continuously fantasizing about attractive females. After his death, Samehada began his quest for the perfect female partner, finding his new home with Shizuka. From the very beginning, Samehada expressed it’s love for Shizuka, most directly her body. However, at first, Shizuka rejected the sword’s many attempts at passionate love, concealing the shark-skinned phenom within a hefty set of bandages to prevent it from revealing itself. Eventually, Shizuka began to rely on Samehada more and more during the course of battle, thanks to it’s unique ability to absorb chakra, all taking place around the same time she had gotten married. However, Shizuka remained loyal to her spouse, refusing to partake in an awkward affair, with of all things, with ‘’own sword’’. Samehada refused to give up without so much as a fight. Shizuka even attempted to get rid of the sword, by leaving it behind several times, but thanks to Samehada’s unique ability to sense the chakra of others, it found Shizuka within minutes, returning to her side once again. Eventually, Shizuka’s partnership with Samehada grew, with the two becoming famous tag team partners in Kirigakure. Upon her promotion to Mizukage, Shizuka remained loyal to her husband, preventing anything serious from taking place. However, the more time she spent alone behind her office desk, with the door locked, the more she felt alone. The only one to comfort her in this situation was Samehada. Surrounded by nothing but documents and scrolls, Shizuka slowly gave into the temptation of what was Samehada’s chakra. The sword pleasured her in several different ways, introducing her to levels of chakra she had never before felt. Guilt shrouded her conscience the more and more her relationship with the sword developed, leading to an eventual act of adultery against her husband, which was kept as a secret between her and Samehada. Over the years, Samehada and Shizuka grew even closer, respecting one another as devoted sexual partners. Shizuka stopped carrying Samehada on her back, and concealing him within bandages, instead, allowing for it to rest within her kimono, where he continually sucks on her thick skin tissue, constantly depriving her of her chakra, but in return, mixing it’s with hers. The more sexual activity the two partook in, the more Shizuka’s chakra began to resemble Samehada’s, until the two were exactly the same, allowing for Shizuka to be completely undetectable within to even the best of sensors when in it’s presence. Utilizing the sword in many different ways, Shizuka earned the moniker of ‘’’Samehada’s Mistress’’’ during her prime years, a bit of irony coming with the title, as it was entirely true. Her expertise with the sword is unrivaled, foreseeing her as the greatest swordsmen of all time, even when compared to the previous generation of The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, of whom she is now the leader. Samehada as a living organism, is able to shift it's body into whatever form her desires, allowing for him to hit his target no matter what, in the off chance his victim had dodged Shizuka’s swipe. He can also expand it’s size based off of how much chakra he has absorbed, though depletes back to it’s usual size when sharing it with Shizuka. Samehada can also fight on it’s own, capable of holding it’s own against even jonin level shinobi. By shifting it’s body into several different positions, the size of which is representative of how much chakra is stored within it, Samehada can take on an almost humanoid form. Although Samehada cannot form hand seals, it possesses a unique technique, which is comprised of releasing a powerful beam of energy, utilizing the chakra of his enemies. This beam is indeed powerful, said to be on the level of a fully charged tailed beast bomb. The most feared quality of Samehada remains it’s ability to absorb the chakra of it's victims, at a rate so fast, that he almost completely drained Killer B of his chakra on two occasions. There is also seemingly no limit to the amount of chakra Samehada can absorb, capable of completely nullifying the effect of even one of the most powerful ninjutsu based techniques ever known to man, and beast, the ultimate technique of the nine tailed beasts, the tailed beast bomb. Because of this very reason, Shizuka is almost entirely immune to ninjutsu and chakra based techniques when in possession of Samehada. Thanks to Samehada, Shizuka’s entire perspective of working has changed, as she now looks forward to her office sessions where she is left alone with nothing but the paper on her desk, the door locked, and Samehada by her side. The village views Shizuka as extremely hard working, as she is in her office now most of the time, so much so, that she gives up eating dinner with her family five out of the seven days of the week. Samehada1.png Samehada2.png Samehada3.png Samehada4.png Jinchūriki Transformations Shizukajinchuuriki.jpg Shizukatailedbeast2.jpg Shizukatailedbeast3.jpg Shizukatailedbeast1.png Shizukajinchuuriki3.jpg Shizukajinchuuriki2.png Saiken1.jpg Saiken2.png Saiken3.png Saiken5.png Saiken7.png Saiken6.png Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Shizuka's hobby is cooking. ** Shizuka wishes to fight Mamoru. ** Shizuka's favourite dish is Ikizukuri. ** Shizuka has completed 1,711 official missions in total: 326 D-rank, 214 C-rank, 633 B-rank, 487 A-rank, 51 S-rank. ** Shizuka's favourite word is .